


Bros Before Froes

by hoffkk



Category: Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, afros that gotta go, bad hair, bros, prompt request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 13:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14619504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoffkk/pseuds/hoffkk
Summary: Johnny and Mike in a hil-hair-ious situation! ;)





	Bros Before Froes

**Author's Note:**

> Based on quote request: What did you do to your hair?

Interrupted by an unexpected yet familiar voice, Johnny looked up from the table in the annex that was covered in everything mystery woman related.  Cam and Kay had gotten close enough to her recently to prove his innocence, but unfortunately she had managed to get away… again.  Now a free man, he was pouring himself into the case with every trick, illusion, and brain cell that he had.  Until now…

“What did you do to your hair?” Johnny  asked emphatically as he gawked at Mike.  "And by ‘what did you do to your hair?’ I mean…  _why_  do you have hair?“

"I was undercover, remember?”  He shrugged.

Of course Johnny knew that, but it didn’t exactly answer the question, so he pressed on, “As what? An extra on The Jeffersons?” He was only half-joking though because the afro he was growing out wasn’t exactly as receding and ugly as George’s.  However, it was still pretty awful.

“It’s not that bad…” Mike waved off, but after a moment of hesitation added, “Is it?”

“Well, it’s  _not_  good.” Johnny said dryly, trying not to smirk.

“I thought it made me look younger…” He trailed off, running his hand along the side of his small poof.

“Maybe.” Johnny conceded.

“And ruggedly mysterious,”  Mike went on, stroking the light layer of growth on his upper lip.  "like a modern Danny Trejo.“

"It  _definitely_  doesn’t do that.”  Jonathan rejected.  "Cheech Marin, maybe…“  He quipped.

"C'mon, Johnny. Be serious.”  Mike told him.

“Yeah, that’s not gonna be possible without a blindfold or a power outage.”  He assured him, crossing his arms in mock defiance.

“All right, look…”  Before Alvarez could finish, the closing of car doors sounded from outside.

Peering out the window behind Mike, Johnny saw Gunter’s SUV parked out front.  "It’s the team, their back from dinner.  Quick, you can sneak out the back through here.  Dinah will be none-the-wiser.“ He gestured to the opposite side of the room.

"I don’t know…” He said uncertainly.  "I’m not sure I can really trust your judgment here.“

"Look, I swear I don’t have feelings for Dina anymore… but I still care about her enough to protect her eyes from seeing  _this_.”  Jonathan told him, gesturing to his new look.  "Besides, I know what she likes in a guy… and what she doesn’t. Do I really have to tell you where this falls?“

"Well, obviously her taste has changed lately.”  Alvarez tossed back.

“Not  _that_  much.”  Johnny retorted.

They became locked in a staring [contest](http://hoffkk.tumblr.com/post/173811480516/bros-before-froes#) but as the voices drifted down the walkway to the front door, Mike blinked and started fidgeting.  Johnny knew he had him convinced.  He just needed one last push.

“Look, I’m not just doing this for Dina.  I care about you too.”  He told him. “I mean, it’s been a  _long_  couple of months for you… long and  _dry_ , if you know what I mean.  Do you really want to risk extending the hiatus?”

People were coming through door, when  Mike finally gave in and said, “Good point.  I really owe you one.”  Then, he darted toward the far end of the room to make his secret escape.

Hitting the doorway, Alvarez turned around at the sudden call of his name.  He was met with Jonathan’s smirk, a click, and a bright flash of light.  He just stared [dumbfounded](http://hoffkk.tumblr.com/post/173811480516/bros-before-froes#) for a moment at his friend, waiting for an explanation.

“Consider us even.” Johnny  declared cheekily as he hit the [save](http://hoffkk.tumblr.com/post/173811480516/bros-before-froes#) button.

Mike had no time to argue, so he simply flipped him the bird before slipping out the back.

“Hey, Johnny. What’s up?” Jordan queried as he entered the room.

“Make any progress?” Gunter added.

“Nah.”  He answered casually.  "Nothing yet.  Dinah and Kay back from the spa yet?“

"Nope.” Cam responded with a note of disappointment in his tone.  "But they aren’t due for another hour or so.“

"Good.” Jonathan smiled mischievously. “You guys wanna see something hysterical?"


End file.
